


Neighbors

by fredie3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredie3/pseuds/fredie3
Summary: Felicity has just moved in down the hall. Oliver and his daughter, Ellie, make her cookies as a welcome gift.





	Neighbors

Felicity had just moved into her new apartment. A tech start-up had offered her a job she couldn’t refuse and she realised a new start was just what she needed right now. Just as she began to unpack her kitchen stuff, that she would never use because takeaway is so much easier, the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer the door wooden spoon still in hand.

“Hello! I’m Ellie. You’re my new neighbour,” a little girl, who could be no more than six, announced. Ellie had long blonde hair tied up in pigtails and beautiful bright blue eyes. She looked very cute dressed in a pair of blue dungarees and red wellies.

A figure then appeared from around the corner, carrying a plate of cookies. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Ellie and was wearing a tight grey henley which showed of his broad shoulders and muscular chest and a pair of jeans hung off his waist. “Ellie, you have got to stop running ahead like that,” he scolded her. “Hi, I’m Oliver and this speedster is my daughter, Ellie.”

Felicity smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, neighbours. My name’s Felicity.” She extended her hand to Ellie for a handshake and then Oliver. Oliver was slightly taken aback. He was not expecting his new neighbour to be so young and pretty, most of the people in his building were in their forties at least. Felicity hair was up in a ponytail, a pair of glasses framed her face beautifully and he couldn’t take his eyes off her smile.

“We made you cookies and I did all the mixing,” Ellie proclaimed with a puffed-out chest.

“Wow! That’s very impressive. Would you like to come in and we can try them?” Felicity and Ellie both looked up at Oliver who had been watching their exchange.  
“Sure, we have some time,” he shrugged.

Felicity’s apartment was a mess of half unpacked boxes and furniture but they were able to make their way to the couch to sit down.

“Ohhh my god! These are amazing.” Felicity groaned while Ellie giggled and Oliver stared in stunned silence. “Oh sorry, did I say that out load?”

Oliver just smiled in response while Ellie began to rant about how daddy is a really good cook and mummy liked his cookies too before she left.

“We really should be going but if you need help with anything let me know” Oliver said looking dejected.

“Well, actually I could use some help in the bedroom.” Felicity turned bright red and yet again Oliver was stunned. “I mean, can you help me move my wardrobe? The movers put it in the middle of the room.”

When Oliver registered what Felicity was asking he jumped to his feet and said “Show me the way. Ellie wait here, sweetheart.”

Oliver followed Felicity through to her bedroom which was in a similar state to the rest of the apartment. They started to shift the wardrobe to where it needed to be and on the last shuffle Felicity tripped, taking Oliver down with her and landing on the bed. Truth be told, she was distracted by the small strip of his abs that was revealed when he stretched.

Felicity apologised but Oliver laughed, pulled her up off the bed and readjusted her glasses. He was beginning to find her embarrassments endearing if not cute.

They walked back through to the living room, where they found Ellie playing with a sieve on her head. “Look Daddy! Lissity! I’m a spaceman.”

Felicity smiled but Oliver was less than impressed, “Ellie you shouldn’t have gone through Felicity’s stuff like that.”

“But I was helping unpack” Ellie frowned.

Felicity thanked them both for their help and the cookies and waved them goodbye.


End file.
